


Татушки

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Mimi_Kriya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya
Summary: Как закадрить парня из своей конторы.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Татушки

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ненормативная лексика;  
> 2) вообще-то автор считает, что на работе надо работать, а не устраивать личную жизнь, но пока в офисах можно филонить, сидеть на порносайтах, тупить в телефон и т.п., автор сдает убеждения в пользу реализма.

Ричка приглянулся Викингу, еще когда только пришел в их контору. Подкатывать Викинг не спешил: приглядывался. Мало ли, пошлет, а им еще работать вместе.

Викинг придерживался правила «не сри там, где ешь», то есть не стоит усложнять отношения с коллегами, если можно этого не делать. К тому же человек с именем «Ричард» поначалу вызывает некоторую оторопь, даже если на деле он свой в доску. Но Ричка уж больно клевый был, что и говорить, Викинг запал: сначала на ямочки, потом на тот жест, которым Ричка ерошил волосы, когда бывал в задумчивости, потом на отвязный юморок; и так одно за другим, пока Викинг не осознал, что хочет его всего целиком и полностью, а не просто соснуть хуйца.

Втрескался, одним словом. Не то чтобы прям кровь-любовь подоконник сигарета, просто при виде Рички теплело не только в трусах, но и в груди.

Приглядывался так долго, что к тому моменту, когда решился намекнуть на свой интерес, они с Ричкой уже плотно корешились, и тот, зная его чувство юмора, счел все очередной рискованной шуткой. Поржали. Проехали. Шутки на грани фола Ричка любил, оттого было дико сложно понять, реально ли уложить его в койку или он сделает ноги в тот самый момент, когда осознает, что это не прикол, а по правде. Собственно, с Ричкой было клево даже просто дружить, он всегда поддерживал любое начинание вроде погонять по коридору на офисных креслах, зарулить в паб после работы и даже зависнуть в конторе на полночи с кофе и пиццей, когда надо добить срочный проект. Шутки, впрочем, из вербальных мутировали в вербально-тактильные, так что мацать Ричку за жопу можно было сколько угодно.

Оставалось только продолжать прикалываться по-черному, сохраняя условную интригу.

Викинг нащупал золотую жилу, когда Ричка набил татушку. Нащупал случайно — обронил:

— У меня тоже есть!

У Рички так загорелись глаза, что стало ясно: по татуировкам он прется как следует. Потребовал показать. Викинг закатал рукав, не отходя от компьютера, и минутой позже понял, что надо было идти в более укромное место: Ричка прилип к нему, поглаживал по бицухе, прослеживал пальцами линии узора, да так, что идти куда-либо стало невозможно из соображений цензуры.

Другую татушку — на груди — Викинг демонстрировал ему назавтра уже в курилке. Обнажившись до пояса, долго кайфовал от прикосновений. Ричка, как оказалось, татушки любил не только как факт, но обожал трогать, гладил, сияя от восхищения.

Чуть ли не облизывал.

В ближайшие выходные Викинг заглянул к знакомому мастеру и набил кусок рукава, который они начали уже давно, но все как-то было недосуг. Ричка пришел в восторг и вызвался смазывать; так Викинг получил легкий петтинг пару раз в день и отличный план.

— У меня новая татушка, — сказал он Ричке заговорщицким тоном, — даже не знаю, показывать ли тебе... Такое место, знаешь ли...

Уже через три минуты они закрылись в туалете. Викинг расстегнул ширинку и торжественно извлек член, Ричка бухнулся на пол. Он был все же парень без комплексов: благоговейно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до ствола, обводя рисунок вокруг.

— Слушай, Викинг, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, как член дрогнул от прикосновений и приподнялся в направлении его лица, — если ты хотел, чтоб я тебя за хрен помацал, мог бы просто попросить. Больно было?

— Это переводка, — нехотя признался Викинг, и Ричка расхохотался ему в пах.

— Ты дебил, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, но все еще не вставая с колен.

Викинг хмыкнул, признавая его правоту. Член стоял колом, и то, как Ричка рассеянно поглаживал фальшивую татушку, не помогало успокоиться вообще, а делало ровно наоборот.

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь набивать тату на члене, это, в конце концов, негуманно, даже при всей моей любви к, — сказал Ричка.

— Да запросто. Если поцелуешь взасос.

В голове Викинга это выглядело примерно так: Ричка встает, лениво отряхивая колени, смотрит на него с ухмылочкой, предлагает, например, застегнуть ширинку для начала, чтоб было не так гомосексуально, и целует его — на слабо, но как следует, с языком, чтоб потом долго и вкусно стебать ежедневно неделями, если не месяцами. Викинга, в общем, вполне устраивал подобный расклад, потому что вкус этих губ он собирался вспоминать так же долго и вкусно месяцами у себя дома, надрачивая перед сном.

Но Ричка мазнул языком по губам, оставляя мокрый блеск, и как следует, взасос, поцеловал его в головку члена.

Викинг едва не спустил на месте. Ноги подкосились, он схватился за стену.

— Еще или ты уже все уяснил? — спросил Ричка, глянув снизу вверх так, что Викинг едва не взвыл и с трудом выдавил:

— Еще. Пожалуйста. А то меня прям объяло желание сделать себе весь хуй в полосочку и еще сверху «принца Альберта» воткнуть.

Ричка сделал бровями «капец тебе» и наделся лицом на член. Сосал он с любовью и умением, брал чуть ли не в горло, хотя в таком положении это дико неудобно — Викинг знал по себе. Языком то вылизывал, как кошак, то легонько трогал, едва касаясь, будто бабочка крыльями. Душу, по всему выходило, вложил в этот отсос.

Викинг и хотел бы подольше покайфовать, но такому рвению сопротивляться было выше его сил. Кончил, хрипло застонав, и Ричка сглотнул, жмурясь, потом аккуратно выпустил его, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и встал.

— Ты пацанам только не звени, ладно? Я, в общем, на работе обычно не занимаюсь такими делами... Просто ты мне давно понравился и...

— Ты дебил, — фыркнул Викинг. — Давай встречаться?

Через год они набили парные татуировки — узенькие полоски на безымянных пальцах.


End file.
